The present invention relates to a portable lighting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable lighting device that is capable of functioning on batteries of multiple types and/or sizes.
Portable lighting devices, such as flashlights, are common. A typical flashlight includes a cylindrical battery compartment that forms the handle of the flashlight. The battery compartment typically houses one or more batteries of the same kind. A front end, or head, typically houses a bulb or lamp. A switch mechanism controls the flow of electricity between the batteries and the lamp. Portable lighting devices are offered in a multitude of shapes and sizes and provide many options for a variety of disciplines including but not limited to: military; fire fighting; police; industry; camping; boating; outdoor sports; scuba; hunting; and general household use.
The need for a flashlight to be able to operate on more than just one size of battery is common among the above disciplines. It would be desirable for a user to be able to utilize whatever battery size is available, rather than searching, sometimes vainly, for the correct battery size. It would also be desirable for a flashlight to be able to automatically adapt to whichever battery is chosen.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable lighting device to be able to operate on batteries of multiple sizes. There is also a need for a portable lighting device to be able to automatically adjust to the size and type of battery chosen.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that satisfies one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.